powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman
is the teamup movie between ''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, and Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Its footage was used in the ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' episodes Trakeena's Revenge parts I and II.The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Synopsis to be added Plot Somewhere in the city, several hooded figures gathering in a downpour, are being pursued by Ryouma as GingaRed. He takes all of them on before he's seemingly overpowered their numbers. Off in the distance, a shadowed figured with chains wrapped around his misshapen ankles, watches the conflict with mild interest. Elsewhere, Grand Witch Grandiene senses the figure's energy and appears to recognize him. The next day, the Tatsumi siblings are going through rescue drills and endurance training on the beach when Matsuri spots Yuuta Aoyama sitting atop a hill, sullen and introverted. She approaches him with apples as an offering and inquires if he was looking for a moment to himself. Yuuta replies that he is waiting for someone to arrive and shows the Tatsumi siblings the Gingaman storybook for which his father did the artwork. Matoi and Nagare assume Yuuta is waiting for an "imaginary friend" when Ryouma appears, seemingly unharmed from the battle prior. He maintains the facade of positivity until he falls over in pain, the Tatsumi siblings rush to his aid and they discover he was wounded in the battle against the Grim Reapers, who appear seconds after Ryouma is revealed to be injured. The Reapers attack the Red Warrior, but the Tatsumi siblings transform into the GoGoFive, taking the blast from their swords head on before enter into combat with the undead creatures. Their weapons prove useless against the monsters who simply recover after being struck down, their only defeated by Ryouma who intervenes with his earth power, "Mane of Flames". Ryouma collapses again and the Tatsumi siblings take him and Yuuta back to their home. There he explains that the Reapers appeared suddenly sometime in the night, he and his friends (Gouki, Hikaru, Saya and Hayate) have split up to search for clues to their origins. Daimon, enthralled by the Gingaman storybook (Legend of the Stars), inquires about the whereabouts of the Star Beasts and Ryouma explains that they lost track of them upon their arrival to earth and Hyuuga was presently looking for them. Nagare suspects the Grand Cross might've had a hand in the Star Beasts' present disappearance. Analyse Robo Mint alerts the group to the location of Gouki and Hikaru, who are presently swamped by news reporters for rescuing a woman at a hotel. Matoi, Daimon and Nagare presume the two warriors are goofing off, Ryouma begins to assure them that their current situation likely has something to do with the Reapers when Moak contacts him through his Ginga Brace, warning him of the nearby danger connected to the Reapers. Focused on the matter at hand, the GoGoFive team leave with Ryouma to meet up with Gouki and Hikaru at a undisclosed location. Professor Tatsumi emerges from his lab with a device, too late to meet Ryouma. Regardless, Yuuta inquires what he was working on. It's later revealed that he was tracking the energy signatures of the Star Beasts and upon taking Yuuta down to the beach nearest their location, the two encounter Hyuuga riding horseback and enlist his help in finding the Star Beasts. When the eight warriors arrive at the meeting place, the weather takes a strange turn for the worse and blasts of fire comes raining down on them, announcing the presence of King Gill. They transform and Ryouma prompt the GoGoFive to escape while they fight Gill and the Reapers. Matoi, offended by the mere idea that he or his team aren't strong enough to fight the demons, disregards Ryouma's order and attacks Gill head on with the "V-Mode Punch". Gill overpowers him easily and sends the eight warriors tumbling into a nearby crevice with one blast. Elsewhere, Grandienne and Salamandes reveal that Gill is the lost son of the Saima Clan, thrown into hell for trying to kill Grandienne after she gave birth to him. Salamandes' assumes that his time spent in hell allowed him to strike a deal with the overlord and gain command of the Grim Reapers. Gill plans to sacrifice a dozen or more humans, located in the hotel Hikaru and Gouki were at earlier, in order summon the Hell Beast on Earth to destroy the planet. Salamandes later visits Gill as the monster explains the blood the humans will allow him to fulfill his plans once the pyramid-altar was filled completely with their blood. Meanwhile, the Gingamen and GoGoFive attempt to recover from the lost battle, taking refuge in a cave. Hikaru and Gouki explain that they were investigating the hotel when they saved a woman from a fall off the terrace of a hotel. She'd discovered Gill's plans and the Reapers attempted to have her killed when the two intervened. While the Gingamen are positive their earth powers can defeat Gill, they insist that the Tatsumi siblings try not to take on the demons again. Angered, Matoi objects, stating that the GoGoFive have every right to fight and would not back down so easily because of one defeat. From there, the group devise a plan to evacuate the hotel by using the fire department as a smoke screen to gain entrance into the building. While the others evacuate the people and set off the alarms in the building, Ryouma and Matoi head to the top floor of the building to investigate. Their ambushed by Reapers who recognize them, Matoi and Ryouma take them out with little to no trouble. Discarding their firemen's gear, they enter the hotel suite and to find themselves in another dimension with the captured hotel occupants, unconscious and trapped in cages. Gill attacks the two warriors from behind, while Denus, Cobolda and Salamandes keep the other warriors busy, preventing them from reaching the top of the building to help their friends. Matoi and Ryouma fight Gill off long enough for Matoi to blast a hole through one of the room's fans. He devises a last second plan that requires Ryouma's absolute trust, which he gives without hesitation. The two rush the monster, throwing themselves out of the building in the process. Gill plummets to the ground below, Matoi manages to save himself and Ryouma with the grappling hook mode on his gun. As the two return to the top of the building, the Grim Reapers appear and prepare to finish them off when they are attacked by their own kind. A moment later, Hayate and Saya reveal themselves, stating that they'd suspected something strange was going on inside the hotel and went undercover. The reunion is cut short by a sudden shift in the dimension that sends the four of them down to ground level where the others are fighting off Imps and Grim Reapers. All ten Sentai warriors gather together and transform in a group, surprising their enemies, and the battle continues with each warrior fighting alongside their respective counterparts. Ryouma and Matoi go after Gill, determined to stop his plans of raising the Hell Beast and killing the innocents trapped in Pierre's dimension. Their combined efforts, particularly Matoi's empowered V-Mode Punch, manage to wound the monster, but not enough to stop him. Gill, sensing his own defeat, stabs himself and offer's his blood to the Hell Beast to complete the blood ritual. He dies soon afterwards, without exploding, presumably from his self-inflicted stab wound. To the delight of the Saima Siblings, his efforts bring forth the Infernal Dark Hell Beast, and they bid the Earth farewell before disappearing. As the Hell Beast proceeds to destroy the surrounding city, The GoGoFive team summon LinerBoy and Victory Mars to combat the creature, while the Gingamen look on, unable to help. Out on the ocean, Hyuuga, Yuuta and Professor Tatsumi continue their search for the fallen Star Beasts when their attacked by Grim Reapers. Both Hyuuga and Professor Tatsumi fend the monsters off while Yuuta attempts to revive the Seijuu, petrified at the bottom of the ocean, by calling out to them. Hyuuga manages to fire off a blast of his earth power before he's stopped by the remaining Reapers, who are defeated easily afterward. The energy of from his earth attack revives the the Star Beasts successfully. Back in the city, LinerBoy and Victory Mars' attacks are proving ineffective against the Hell Beast, it's last attack takes LinerBoy out of the fight, while Mars continues to struggle against it. When things seem bleak for the GoGoFive, Hyuuga arrives on the scene as the Star Beasts announce their presence to the Gingamen. Without hesitation the Gingamen summon the Beast Armor Shine and use their Kiba Blade's to transform the Star Beasts into the Galaxy Beast Warrior GingaiOh before transforming it into Super Armor Shine GingaiOh, while Hyuuga calls in Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus and then changes into Bull Taurus and they both join in the fight where both giants work together to free Victory Mars. After the Victory Mars, Bull Taurus, and Super Armor Shine Gingaioh's combined Bison Fierce Cut/Great Galaxy Beast King Cut/Top Jet attacks manage to wound the Hell Beast, the explosion from the attacks cripples Gingaioh, forcing the beasts apart and rendering the Gingamen unconscious when they tumble out onto the ground, as well as knocking down both Victory Mars and Bull Taurus. .]] Matoi and the others fear that their comrades were dead, but Matoi refused to believe they were lost and lifted them off the ground. Ryouma and the others come to and the Beast Armor Shine infuses itself with the Victory Mars, transporting the warriors into the Mecha's cockpit with the GoGoFive. Strengthened by their combined powers, the Super Armor Shine Victory Mars destroys the Hell Beast with the Galaxy Double Flare, which cuts straight through the beast without effort. In the end, Matoi and Ryouma share their respective feelings from the battle, Ryouma with a better understanding of what the GoGoFive do and Matoi, a better understanding of the Gingamen's connection with nature. However, he states it would take a "hundred years" for Ryouma become a worthy fireman, a fact Ryouma does not argue. The film ends with the Gingamen training on the beach with the Tatsumi siblings, Ryouma the only one among his group ecstatic about the prospect of running across the entire beach. Characters GoGoFive Gingaman Allies *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Analyse Robo Mint *Yuuta Aoyama *Wisdom Tree Moak Mentioned *Fairy Bokku *Haruhiko Aoyama Villains *Grand Witch Grandiene *Darkness King Gill *Dragon Dark King Salamandes *Evil Spirit Princess Denus *Beast Baron Cobolda *Spell-Master Pierre *Familiars Imps *Grim Reapers *Infernal Dark Hell Beast Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Girl: *Mother: *Father: *Waiter: *Reporter: Continuity and Placement *''GoGoFive: Although Victory Mars is first introduced in episode 30, GoGoFive does not use the full capacity of the mecha until the next episode, which is the earliest the film can be aired. The latest is prior to episode 42, due to Salamandes still being alive and supported by Grandiene. *Gingaman: Occurs after the final episode; though takes into acknowledgement the Grand Cross of ''GoGoFive (which occurred in episode 25) as an element in the film regarding the whereabouts of the Starbeasts. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first crossover in which the previous team's sixth member (Hyuuga) participates in the action. *This is the second Super Sentai team-up movie to be used in in a Power Rangers team up episode (Trakeena's Revenge), after Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger was used as Power Rangers Zeo's Rangers of Two Worlds, and the last until Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! was used in Power Rangers Samurai's Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. *Although the GoLiners is seen on the poster for the film, it barely appears merely being used in "shuttle mode" to launch into space for the Mars Machines. *''GoGoFive vs. Gingaman'' was the fifth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This is the final appearance of the Gingamen as a team. **Kazuki Maehara (Ryouma) will return as Ryouma in episode 20 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Shoei (Gouki) will return as Gouki in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Teruaki Ogawa (Hyuuga) will return as Hyuuga in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and reunite with his brother in the aforementioned episode of Gokaiger, as well as return in his Kakuranger role (Sasuke) in episode 7 of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. **Final Sentai appearance of Koji Sueyoshi (Hayate), Nobuaki Takahashi (Hikaru) and Juri Miyazawa (Saya). **Also the final appearance of Super Armor Shine Gingaioh, as well as GouTaurus and the Bull Taurus formation. Gallery GoGoV.PNG|Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Gingaman.PNG|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi